Watching D Gray Man Related Things
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Trapped in a room by Road Kamelot, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee have one choice, to watch there unknown moments. The embarrassing, the sad, or the ones that just make you think, 'What were you thinking'. Rated T because Yuu Kanda is still among us.
1. Epic Fail

**Takes place after Allen runs away with Tyki and Road. 23 manga, and when Johnny and Yuu-chan were looking for Allen.**

**If you have any D. Gray Man related ideas, or even videos that the characters will watch, by all means, send them in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Allen was running, he didn't know where, or ever why he was there. He went gambling and must've been caught. He thought everything was strange until the world turned black.

Johnny and Kanda were at the bar. Kanda looked disturbed, almost as if he remember Lenalee getting drunk... But before Johnny could say anything Kanda was whisked away to unconsiousness.

Lavi was already unconsious, you know, prescence of Noah, Bookman fighting for our usagi's life? But he felt his soul being ripped away from his body.

Lenalee was hovering over maps in Komui's office, the next sensation she felt was some unnatural force dragging her away.

"GET OFF ME, LAVI" Allen roared as soon as he became conscious.

"W-what?" Lavi looked down, "Moyashi!"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"So, guys, what are we doing here," Lenalee was staring at Allen, didn't he run away?, "I mean besides fighting, what're we doing here?"

"Che, who cares?" Kanda grumbled as soon as he got off the floor.

"I am morally outraged by that," Allen stared angrily at him.

"Anyways," Lenalee said, trying to avoid a fight, "Why are we here, I mean, I'm glad to see you all, but why?"

"What a good question," Road cackled from a corner.

"Kamelot!" Lavi yelled, "Care to explain?"

"Well," she feigned innocence, "Allen-chan appeared to be depressed so I thought bringing him here to cheer up would be best. And I also know how to embarrass you all and I plan on exploiting that!"

"Oh, snap," Lenalee said.

Road disappeared and a TV and couch appeared in her place.

They all were seated and began to roll the films...

Nothing better to do, eh?

"Oh!" Road appeared again, seemingly remembering something, "It's not really hopefully going to be the plot to Neah's awakening, probably will be some of it though, it's all the moments that people have missed!"

"Aw, man!" Lavi cursed.

Lenalee looked somewhat horrified, Allen looked generally interested, wanting to know what happened in his friends and Kanda's lives, Lavi was amused, ish, and Kanda was covering his face.

The first video started...

**EPIC FAIL**

"That's an, excellent title," everyone of them didn't want to be in that video.

_**The scene is set with a small, hot tub like pool, Lenalee, her hair long and in two ponytails, and Lavi were sticking their legs in the pool. Kanda was standing on the edge, looking off into the distance.**_

"Oh," Lavi nodded, "I remember that, do you? Lenalee?

She nodded, "And how about, you, Kanda-san?"

Kanda wasn't looking at them, but looking at some unexplained point in the distance.

"What happens? It looks so peaceful!" Allen exclaimed.

**LAVI: Yuu! Get in!**

"You have a death wish," Allen turned his head to Lavi.

"That's true," Lenalee laughed.

**KANDA: Why on Earth would I get in the water in the life of you two?**

"Not even me, Kanda?" Lenalee pouted.

At this point it was very obvious he was trying not to look at them.

_**Lavi and Lenalee sigh, seemingly disappointed.**_

**LENALEE: _whispers something in Lavi's ear, who looks excited._**

"What're you going to do?" Allen looked slightly annoyed that they are pranking daily. What've they done to him? He was fine with them doing it to the BaKanda, though.

**LAVI: Yo! Yuu!**

_**Kanda looks at him briefly.**_

"You just gave him attention!" Allen yelled in Kanda's ear.

"Che, get off me, baka Moyashi!" Kanda pushed him off.

"He definitely was tamer back then," Lenalee absent-mindedly scratched her head.

**LENALEE: Wow, Kanda have you seen the weather today? Hot, isn't it? Could use a swim!**

"Even I wouldn't get in the water at that," Lavi looked pained by that obvious attempt to get Yuu in the water.

_**Kanda face palms.**_

**LAVI: Look at that sun, beautiful isn't it?**

**LENALEE: Yeah...**

"Now that sounds stupid looking back on it," Lenalee shook her head.

**KANDA: You're going Bookman on me, shut up.**

"That was rude!" Allen shook a finger at Kanda as if saying, 'Naughty'.

_**Lavi, irritated, acts on anger. Well, and probably something else. He grabs Kanda's hair, pulling him into the pool.**_

That was it, everyone except for Kanda keeled over laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Allen tried vainly in attempt to calm down.

"Yeah, you were right, Moyashi," Lavi said.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"I do have a death wish," Lavi paid no heed to Allen.

**KANDA: You idiot!**

"Shouldn't you be saying that in Japanese first since it's more of instinct?" Lenalee was thinking back on the topic now, everyone had forgotten it.

**LAVI: What's the matter, Yuu?**

"I have a feeling," Allen whispered, "That you know exactly what's wrong!"

Lavi nodded excitedly.

**KANDA: Drown, you baka!**

"There was the Japanese!" Lenalee exclaimed.

_**Kanda attempts to keep Lavi's head underwater long enough to be deprived of oxygen.**_

"Well then, BaKanda," Allen looked over, "I can see that you have failed in attempting to murder Lavi."

"Che, shut up,"

"You've wounded Moyashi, Yuu!"

"Don't make me repeat what I said," Kanda was growling.

"What," Lavi continued, "'Che, shut up,'?"

Someone got smacked by a couch cushion.

**LENALEE: Oh, come on, you guys.**

"You knew we'd start to fight!" Lavi complained.

Lenalee nodded, "I only did that to regain my persona."

Did you know Lenalee was evil when provoked.

_**Lavi remerges, overpowering Kanda in a pure fight for air.**_

Allen felt the need to applaud. "That's absolutely amazing,"

"What? The fact that he could overpower Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Well," Lavi leaned back in a nonchalant position, "It was easy, Yuu barely weighs anything, you know,"

**LAVI: Whoa!**

_**Kanda pushes Lavi under again, but strengthened, Lavi pushes him sideways slamming him into the side.**_

"EPIC FAIL!" everyone except a brooding BaKanda yelled.

They all now understood the title.

_**END CLIP**_

**A.N. Love it? Hate it? Want to feed it to carnivorous lions?**

**Please review!**


	2. Nice Going, Allen!

**A.N. I'm back, I know, quick, yeah?**

**Anyways, disclaimed.**

Back to howling with laughter, the trio and one glaring Kanda watch the next film.

It started.

**Nice Going, Allen!**

"This isn't..." Allen was slowly turning red.

"What?" Lenalee and Lavi automatically say.

_**Allen was on a playground, on that ladder that curves up. Allen was stuck between the bar closer to the top and the platform.**_

**ALLEN: Ow...**

"Oh," Kanda gets a sadistic smirk, "I remember that,"

"It looks like you've gotten yourself in a pickle there," Lavi teased.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Allen slowly chanted.

"Allen, did you get hurt?" Lenalee wondered half-mindedly.

"Geez, thanks Lenalee," Allen said.

**WOMAN: How'd you get up there? Dear?**

**ALLEN: I don't know.**

"That was a lie," Kanda said.

"It's not like I'd walk up to the woman and say, 'Demons are on this playground, but no, enjoy your time!'." Allen yelled.

"I'm not sure you would walk," Lavi chuckled.

**WOMAN: Would you like some help?**

**ALLEN: There's nothing you can do, but I can't move my arms! **

"Oh, you poor soul," Lenalee sarcastically put her hand on her heart with a smile on her face.

**ALLEN: Ahg! Never mind, go on doing you're business, I'll figure this out.**

"I bet you did great at that," Lavi gave fake encouragement.

"At least the devil isn't there?" Lenalee smiled.

**KANDA: Oi, Moyashi!**

"Is that the devil you were speaking of?" Allen sneered at Kanda.

**ALLEN: My name is Allen, BaKanda!**

"So you're still arguing when you're hanging midair?" Lenalee shook her head.

**KANDA: What on Earth did you do?**

"Oh, Yuu!" Lavi wept, "We all knew you cared!"

"BAKA USAGI!"

**ALLEN: While I was waiting I decided to play a little, and then this kid turned into an akuma and I was left like this!**

"I still can't believe you wanted to go and play," Kanda looked at him as if saying, 'Seriously?'.

_**Kanda remains silent. But leans back as if examining Allen's situation.**_

**ALLEN: Are you thinking about helping me?**

"Hint, hint Moyashi. That's what he always does." Lavi covered his mouth as if telling him a secret.

_**Worse now, Allen was gathering a crowd. Kanda seemingly embarrassed that he and Allen were wearing the same uniform starts to speak.**_

"Aw, Yuu-chan," Lavi giggled, "You're turning red!"

"Oh, yeah," Allen turned his head, "You were," then he began laughing.

Lenalee was just sitting there in dismay.

**KANDA: Moyashi! Get yourself down!**

"How kind of you!" Lenalee said sarcastically.

**ALLEN: What? I can't move my arms, how'd you expect me to get down?**

**KANDA: Fall!**

"How kind of you!" Lenalee said sarcastically.

_**Allen is slowly slipping between the bar and the platform. Kanda just leaned back, as if amused. One leg falls and Allen quickly moves one arm to the bar and fell to the ground, not moving.**_

"Moyashi's dead!" Lavi wailed.

"Che, shut up, baka usagi!" this was Kanda.

"Hey, it hurt!" Allen pouted.

Lenalee was giggling the entire time.

**KANDA: Che, Moyashi! Let's get a move on.**

"No, let me regain my dignity first!" Allen complained.

**END CLIP**

"I don't know about you, Yu, but I loved that one!" Lavi had tears trailing from his eyes.

"Don't call me that, back usagi!" let's just say that Lavi was being strangled.

"No fighting!" Lenalee pushed her way imbetween the two.

Wow, that girl could be scary if she wanted to be.


	3. Never Trust Lavi and Neah

**Disclaimed. If you are a fan of Doctor Who, please join my, LadyofStarClan, forum! It's called Wibbely Wobbely Timey Wimey Stuff. The link is below:**

forum/Wibbley-Wobbley-Timey-Wimey-Stuff/159526/

**Anyways, disclaimed, yada yada yada.**

**Co-author: QueenoftheBlackOrder**

The howling. The laughter. The Yuu trying to kill everybody. Lavi wanting to know what was next. You know, the usual.

Then the clip started rolling.

**Never Trust Lavi and Neah**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Lenalee stated.

"Not this one! Urgh..." Allen pouted.

"Is little Moyashi embarrassed about something?" Lavi inquired.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Bakanda!"

"Stop fighting!" Lenalee signaled for everyone to stop.

_**Allen was traveling down a hall, hopelessly lost.**_

"Is someone lost?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Shut up,"

**ALLEN: I should have stuck with Lavi...**

"No, I would have never have thought of that.." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Che, baka Usagi," this is Kanda.

"Do you ever say anything other than 'che' and an insult?" Bookman Jr. asked.

"Che,"

"My point proven," Lavi smirked.

"Um, he didn't insult anyone," Allen pointed out.

"Oh, well," the usagi's face fell. "I tried."

_**Creaking noises are heard.**_

**ALLEN: Who's there?**

"Moyashi, you never ask that question. It'll always get you killed," Lavi frowned.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN,"

"Stop fighting!" Lenalee just wanted to get this over with.

**NEAH: Your worst nightmare.**

"Who is that?" Lenalee jumped, startled.

"Noah!" Lavi pointed at the image.

**ALLEN: Shut up.**

"You seem to have an acquaintance with him," Bookman Jr.'s brain was working at a million miles per hour. "Is he the Fourteenth?"

"Yes," Allen answered simply.

"Is his name Neah?"

"Yes,"

"What's his surname?" Lavi asked.

"Walker,"

"Really?" Lenalee looked at the image of the Fourteenth. "Relative?"

"Yes,"

"What's up with the one word answers?" Usagi inquired.

"Nothing," Allen answered.

"So, he's a Walker," Lavi assumed.

"I just told you that."

"He's more like a Stalker,"

Allen laughed hollowly. "Yeah, he is."

**NEAH: No.**

_**Allen rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed.**_

"No! Moyashi! Don't let him get to you!" Lavi fell to the floor dramatically.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN,"

"Che, shut up," Kanda brought out his Mugen...

And all was silent.

**ALLEN: If this mission fails because of you...**

"You would never hear the end of it," Lavi smirked. "I remember this. I thought you were talking to yourself."

"That's what everybody thinks. Except Mana and Neah," Allen remember hollowly.

"Che, baka moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN,"

"Stop fighting!" the only female in the room yelled.

**NEAH: Or you.**

"You have to admit, that is a fair point," Lenalee nodded.

"Don't go onto his side!" Allen complained.

**ALLEN: Mostly you.**

"You're fighting with him." Lavi looked at Allen. "If you do that in public, or even in the Order, everyone will think you're insane."

"Great..." Allen was not looking forward to being named insane.

**NEAH: Or not.**

"Neah's fighting back," Lenalee became worried for her friend.

"He's annoying, but it should go away quickly," Allen explains.

"Does he do this often?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," the fifteen year old responded.

**ALLEN: Just shut up.**

"Is Allen getting annoyed?" Lavi questioned.

Allen personally was awestruck: Lavi knows his name!

_**More creaking noises are heard.**_

"I remember this," Bookman Jr. broke down in laughs.

**ALLEN: Come out!**

_**The creaking noises shifts to behind Allen, who whirls around.**_

"Yup, Allen's definitely scared," Lenalee grinned.

"Everyone's turning against me!" Allen cried.

"Che, get used to it," Kanda glared at everything.

**ALLEN: If Lavi were to pull a prank on me on a mission, he would tell me, right?**

"Why would I? It would ruin the entire point of the prank." Lavi looked at Allen like he was stupid.

**NEAH: Nope.**

"He's smart!"

**ALLEN: Then it could be Lavi, right?**

"It could be..." Lenalee looked at Lavi, raising an eyebrow.

**NEAH: Maybe.**

"Now he's doing the one-word answers! Does this run in the family?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked at him weirdly.

**ALLEN: You are no help.**

**NEAH: Look, I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only: to...**

**ALLEN: Destroy the Millennium Earl. Well, reality shock, you are not going to do it alone.**

"Yeah, we want to help!" Bookman Jr. bounced around.

"Shut up, baka usagi," Kanda glowered at him.

"Bakanda,"

**NEAH: Maybe I could...**

_**Allen spots a green glow coming from a dark corner of the room.**_

Lavi kicked himself.

**ALLEN: And if something were to pop up right behind me, you'd tell me, right?**

**NEAH: Probably. Most likely.**

"He seems trustworthy. For a Noah," Lenalee pondered.

"He always has my back because he really doesn't want me to die," Allen glared at the image.

_**Allen rolled his eyes at him, annoyed.**_

**ALLEN: And Lavi wouldn't go so low as to prank me while we're supposed to be looking for Innocence?**

"Lavi will always prank someone, mission or no mission," Lenalee shook her head solemnly.

"Che," Kanda did his thing.

**NEAH: He may.**

**ALLEN: _Allen slips into a British accent. _A bundle of laughs you are.**

"British," Lavi hooted.

"Shut up!" Allen shoved the red head.

"I'm just stating the facts,"

"I think the accent is cute," Lenalee mentioned.

Let's just say Allen remained very unhappy.

**NEAH: Shut up.**

**ALLEN: You've told me to do that many times: I've never listened.**

"Oh!" Lavi threw his arms in the air, "Allen just burned Neah!"

**NEAH: Lavi would only prank you on a mission if he had already gotten the Innocence and destroyed any Akuma.**

"Mhmm," Bookman Jr. hummed.

"Shut up," Kanda wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

**ALLEN: And then I would have been good for nothing.**

"Yes Allen," Lavi smirked.

"Shut up," Allen blushed.

**_Neah laughs._**

**ALLEN: _In a British accent. _Oi!**

"Are you getting angry, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"At the time, I was," Allen answered.

**NEAH: What?**

**ALLEN: Off you pop!**

"What does that even mean?" Lenalee asked, thoroughly confused.

"It means 'go away'." Allen answered.

"Nice one, Moyashi, remind me to bring a translator next time you get angry," Lavi rolled his eyes.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN," Allen roared.

"Shut up, baka Moyashi," Kanda narrowed his eyes.

Let's just say things were quieted down. Eventually.

**_Neah rolls his eyes._**

"I'm assuming he understood you," Lavi was in deep concentration, Bookman would probably want him to record this stuff.

"Of course he did!" Allen waved his arms around. "He's not stupid,"

_**Laughter is heard in the background.**_

"And this is where I come in, after a pranked Allen," Lavi smirked.

"That was you?" Allen glared at him.

"Yes, yes it was."

**LAVI: Lost, Allen? _Lavi fiddles with Innocence._**

**ALLEN: Shut up. _Allen curses under his breath._**

"Language," Lavi shook his finger at Allen.

"Shut up, baka Usagi," Kanda was getting angry.

"Hey! Yuu!" Bookman Jr. pouted.

"Call me that again and I will sever your head off." the 19 year old warned coldly.

**LAVI: What was that, Allen?**

**ALLEN: Nothing.**

"The one word answer," Lavi rolled his eyes.

_**They walk off, Lavi making sure Allen doesn't stray.**_

**END CLIP**

"I don't know about you, but I liked that one," Lenalee smiled.

A bright flash of light filled the room.

**Now, I'll let you decide who comes in! The choices are below:**

**Komui Lee**

**Miranda Lotto**

**Arystar Krory III**

**Noise Marie**

**Johnny Gill**

**Howard Link**

**Neah Walker (In a visible form, not just up there unseen over Allen's head)**

**I might add more than one, the highest votes win!**


	4. Trying to Get Along

**You guys can keep on voting! I love the reviews, but I decided to add one being this chapter. Also, if the newbie is out of character, please forgive me. I've been trying to shape every single character to fit in with this story.**

**CO-AUTHOR: QueenoftheBlackOrder**

**Disclaimed. I own absolutely nothing. Blah, blah, blah.**

The bright flash of light diminished.

In it's place stood one being. The one being that has been at the center of some of the gossip for a while. Mana Walker's brother.

Yes, there stood Neah Walker.

"You!" Lenalee stood up and pointed a finger at the Noah.

"Hello," Neah waved his arm.

"Shut up," Allen groaned.

"No," the Noah stated.

A letter appeared out of nowhere. Lavi picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Whoever-Picks-This-Up-First,_

_Yeah, I sent you here to watch some crazy moments from your past, but I got rather bored watching you guys. First of all, all Kanda does is grunts and says 'Shut up,' so I have decided to bring in Neah Walker. Why I did this, I don't know, but I've been rather mangaish lately. Anyway, I may be sending more people._

_With lots of love,_

_Road Kamelot_

"With lots of love," Neah gagged. "Gross,"

"Please be quiet for once in your life," Allen glared at him.

"Oh, but I am dead," the Noah grinned.

Let's just say the clip started.

**"Trying" to "Get Along"**

"What?" Bookman Jr. raised an eyebrow.

Allen groaned, "I remember this,"

"Shut up, baka moyashi," Kanda glared at him.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN,"

"Are you always this loud?" Neah asked with perfect posture. "I mean, I know you are loud and obnoxious, but..."

"Shut up,"

**_Komui was drinking some coffee._**

Neah groaned.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"The coffee."

"What about it?" Lavi inquired.

"As a Walker, I do not drink coffee unless it is necessary," the Noah said with pride.

**KOMUI: Blah, blah, blah, mission, akuma, Innocence, ooh! Now, here is something interesting. Kanda and Allen not getting along. What a shocker.**

"Kanda and Allen not getting along? I've never heard the like!" Neah was astonished.

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" Lenalee inquired.

"It means he's never heard of such a thing," Lavi explained.

"Oh,"

**_Komui seems to get an idea._**

"Uh-oh," Lavi gasped.

"Shut up, baka usagi,"

Neah found tis all amusing.

**KOMUI: Reever! Reever! Reever!**

_**The image changed to Allen and Kanda walking through the woods.**_

"Uh-oh," Allen looked to Kanda.

Who immediatly decided to kill the TV.

"Stop it!" Lenalee shoved Kanda back.

**ALLEN: Why do we have to do this?**

**KANDA: I don't know, maybe you were misbehaving? _They glare at each other._**

"Or maybe you were fighting," Bookman Jr. suggested innocently.

The two in question glared at Lavi.

**ALLEN: Whatever it was, you had something to do with it, too.**

"That's probably true," Neah agreed.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Lenalee asked.

"You try following Allen around for his entire life and not pick up on some things," the Noah rolled his eyes.

"Woah," the female waved her hands around. "You were following Allen around for that long?"

Neah and Allen gave her a DUH look.

**KANDA: If you get us lost, I'm going to kill you.**

"Don't you always try to kill me?" Allen asked.

"Che,"

**ALLEN: I know exactly where I'm going.**

"Don't trust him!" Neah looked slightly panicked.

"Um, Neah," Allen poked him. "You were there."

"Oh, yeah, right,"

_**They walk into a meadow.**_

Kanda grunted in annoyance.

**ALLEN: But it was right here!**

"Allen's lost," Lavi face-palmed.

"He's always lost," Neah rolled his eyes.

**KANDA: Moyashi...**

**ALLEN: How could they have left without telling us!**

"We would tell you if we left," Lenalee stated.

_**Allen starts waving his arms around like the Order is invisible.**_

"Allen? Are you out of your mind?" Lavi asked.

**KANDA: That's it.**

**_Kanda walks away._**

"Oh, someone's mad!" this was the same person who interrupted last time.

"Shut up!" this was everybody else.

**ALLEN: You're going the wrong way!**

"He actually looks like he's going the right way," Lenalee observed.

_**Kanda keeps walking.**_

**ALLEN: Fine! Fine! Go the wrong way! I'll be going this way!**

"Now that's the wrong way," Lavi raised his eyebrows.

_**Allen walks in the opposite direction of Kanda. Five seconds pass.**_

**ALLEN: Kanda, don't leave me!**

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda rolled his eyes.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

_**Allen sprints in Kanda's direction.**_

"Now, that's funny," Lavi wiped some of his tears away.

_**The scene changes to the Order's exit.**_

**KANDA: Come on, Moyashi.**

_**Allen leaps down the steps with Timcampy.**_

"Timcampy!" Neah looked excited, then worried, "He hasn't shown anyone, has he?"

"Shown what?" Allen asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't know. Marian would." Neah grumbled.

**KANDA: Hurry up.**

_**They walk outside, and the scene changes to a beach.**_

**KANDA: I should not have let Allen have ice cream...**

"That's never a good idea," this was the Noah.

"Why not?" Lenalee questioned.

"You'll see,"

_**Allen is shown running across the beach like a mad man.**_

"Oh," Lenalee giggled.

Let's just say Allen blushed.

**KANDA: He's gonna crash.**

"Does Kanda care?" Lavi gasped.

"No," Neah laughed.

_**Allen collapses on the ground, extremely sad.**_

**KANDA: And he crashed.**

"Yes, he certainly did," Lenalee laughed.

_**Allen is now building a sand castle.**_

"That's such a childish thing to do, Allen!" Lavi scolded.

**ALLEN: I'll be right back.**

**_Kanda proceeds to step on the sand castle, crushing it._**

"Now that's mean!" Neah scowled. "By the Law of the Circus, Kanda should be executed for that,"

Lavi coughed on the water that he was so mangaishly drinking. "What?"

"Yes," the Noah agreed.

"He's done much worse," Bookman Jr. laughed.

**_Allen returns._**

**ALLEN: No! _Allen collapses by the sand castle._**

"He's moping now!" Lenalee cried.

**_The scene changes to Kanda and Allen, trying to pull each other's hair out._**

"As usual," Lavi rolled his eyes.

**KANDA: Baka Moyashi!**

**ALLEN: My name is Allen!**

_**They tussel until they both collapse.**_

"Okay, how long have they been tusseling?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

Allen and Kanda both had a face that read: No way we're telling you.

"Almost half a day," Neah put a hand over his heart.

Let's just say Neah recieved two glares.

_**Komui enters.**_

**KOMUI: Reever, you owe me! They killed each other!**

"He bet on that? Man, I should do that sometime!" Lavi collapsed in laughter.

**END CLIP**

"Aw, it's over?" Lavi pouted.

**Now, you decide what happens next! You can tell me what you want the clip to be about, who you want coming next, a fight, Akuma, etc!**

**Review!**


	5. What Happens When Lenalee Gets Bored?

**Continuing! I own nothing!**

"Shut up, baka usagi," Kanda glared at the bunny.

"Yes, it is over," Neah affirmed.

Let's just say there was a whole lot of nonsense going on.

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LENALEE GETS BORED?**

"Oh! I can just sense good stuff going on!" Neah stood up.

"Sit down," Kanda scowled.

"I think I know what this is!" Lenalee smirked.

_**The camera starts out with Lavi, sleeping on a couch, and Lenalee, sitting across from him, looking relatively bored.**_

"Now, I know what this is!" the same girl smiled.

"No!" Lavi whined.

"Sleeping on the job, baka usagi?"

"No! Yuu!" the bunny whined.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll slaughter you,"

**LENALEE: Payback time.**

_**Lenalee pulled out a purple marker and doodles all over Lavi's face.**_

"Now, there is solid proof that it was you!" Lavi stood up, betrayed.

"Didn't she announce it to the whole Order?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Moyashi!" Bookman Jr. sighed.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

**LENALEE: There.**

_**Lenalee walked off, and presumably a while later, Lavi wakes up, rubs his face then walks away.**_

_**Lavi walks past Kanda.**_

"Does anything good ever come from that?" Neah questioned.

"Not really," Lenalee frowned.

Let's just say everything and everyone recieved glares from Kanda.

**LAVI: Hey, Yuu, good morning,**

**KANDA: #!*% off. What the #!*% is on your face?**

"Well, you're in a bad mood," the Noah looked heartbroken. "I must cheer you up!"

"That's really not necessary!" Allen waved his arms about.

"Shut up," Kanda scowled.

**LAVI: Two cuss words in one sentence, man, you must be in a bad mood today.**

"See? You agree with me!" Neah smirked.

**KANDA: No, seriously, what's on your face?**

_**Lavi shrugs, presumably not bothered and walks away. Lavi looks confused as Finders give him strange looks. Then he rushes off to a room that says 'Mens'.**_

"At least it wasn't the woman's bathroom!" Allen burst out laughing.

"Hey! That was only once!" Lavi pouted.

**LAVI: What on Earth is on my face?!**

_**Lavi walks around until he finds Lenalee. **_

**LAVI: Lenalee! Have you seen! Someone has vandalized my face!**

"You use big words to make you sound smart," Allen started.

"No! You use gargantuan verbs in order to fabricate intelligence!" Neah finished.

"You guys are more alike than I originally thought," Lenalee frowned.

"Is there anything wrong with being just like my cute nephew?" the Noah looked confused.

**LENALEE: Well, wait, that pen color, it's Komui.**

"You lied!" Allen pointed at Lenalee.

"Pointing is rude," Neah reprimanded.

**LAVI: KOMUI!**

Lavi cursed under his breath.

_**Lavi returns to the scene, looking heavily beaten up.**_

Kanda burst out laughing. I know, unusual. "You got beat up by Komui!"

"Shut up," Lavi blushed.

**LENALEE: In case you wanted to know, that was me.**

"And you confess." Neah smiled. "That is the right way to do it,"

**LAVI: WHAT?**

"Temper," Allen coughed.

"Shut up, Moyashi," Lavi pouted.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

_**Lavi starts to chase Lenalee around the Order.**_

"Lavi is so love-struck," Neah smirked.

"No!" Lavi snarled.

_**BLACKOUT**_

"It's over?" Allen whined.

A bright flash of light filled the room, with two, free falling exorcists, one female, one male falling.

"Miranda! Krory!" Lenalee shoved a couch with her boot.

They landed safetly.

**Review!**


	6. The History of Kanda on December 6th

**A.N. I'm back!**

**Co-Author: QueenoftheBlackOrder**

**Disclaimed. Sorry for any errors.**

"Ow..." Krory rolled over, "What happened?"

"You fell," Neah answered shortly.

"Who's that?" Miranda looked at the Noah fearfully.

"Neah," Allen groaned.

**THE HISTORY OF KANDA ON DECEMBER 6TH**

Kanda sobered up from his sadness.

**_The scene starts off in the Asian branch, two young boys, one had shoulder-length blue hair and the other was regular with a scar on his nose were standing still, heavily bandaged._**

Now, Kanda started, crying?

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

She received a glare.

"Yuu's crying!" Lavi taunted.

"Shut up, baka usagi,"

**ALMA: Well, wasn't that amazing! Mayo! **

"Alma..." Allen looked to be in deep concentration.

Kanda glared at him.

_**Alma spreads his arms apart.**_

**KANDA: *whining* Your optimism is killing me!**

"Yu's whining!" Lavi had a death wish.

Kanda attacked him.

There was only one casualty...

Just kidding.

**ALMA: I can't be that bad! Say Happy Birthday to me, Yuu!**

_**The scene changes again to a room where a man knelt by younger Kanda.**_

**EDGAR CHAN: You and Alma weren't born as regular humans you came, the way you currently are right now, through these pits, here. Where hopefully some new Second Exorcists will be born.**

"Are you having the talk?" Krory asked, minorly disturbed.

"Are you disturbed?" Neah appeared next to him.

Krory jumped ten feet in the air.

**KANDA: Is this how everyone is born?**

Lavi burst out laughing.

Allen and Lenalee looked at him weirdly.

**EDGAR CHAN: No, I have a son name Bak, I had him with my wife, Twi. And of course I came from someone too.**

"That's Bak's father?" Miranda questioned.

"Mhmm," the Noah answered.

Miranda was still highly freaked out at the idea of a Noah in the same room as her.

**KANDA: _looks disturbed _You came from Twi?!**

"You...Thought...That...He...Came...From...His...Wife?" Lavi managed between laughs.

**EDGAR CHAN: NO!**

_**The scene changes again to 3 years later, when Kanda was with his General.**_

**DAISYA: Kanda! So this is an anniversary at the Asian Branch, is it? Seems kind of depressing.**

Kanda just wanted Daisya to shut his face.

_**Kanda glares at him and turns around and begins to talk to Bak-chan.**_

**JIJI: Wonderful party! *drunk***

"Jiji!" Neah smiled.

"You know who that is?" Krory suddenly thought the Order was being invaded.

"Following Allen around his entire life has some perks!" the Noah said, like there was nothing wrong.

"You followed Allen around?" Miranda looked freaked out.

"Stalker," Allen coughed from the other side of the room.

**DAISYA: Jiji!**

_**Jiji stumbled over to them, looking like he was going to pass out.**_

_**Then he walked over to Kanda and kissed him, full on.** _(A.N. This actually happened.)

"Kanda!" Lavi laughed.

As I said, one casualty.

Seriously.

No, not seriously.

But it was just a thought.

**KANDA: Eww, you're disgusting!**

"Kanda!" Lenalee giggled.

Let's just say that Kanda had melted into the shadows.

_**Jiji passes out.**_

**TIEDOLL: Oh, dear.**

**DAISYA: *laughs uncontrollably***

"Shut up!" Kanda looked like he wanted to murder the screen.

**MARIE: Jerry! Get some boiling what so Kanda can wash his mouth out!**

**_The scene changes again to when Kanda is 16, and Lavi joins the order._**

**LAVI: I'm going to see Bookman!**

"There I am!" Lavi smiled proudly.

**TIEDOLL: Yuu-kun, are you even listening to me?**

"NO," Allen coughed.

"Shut up, baka Moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

**LAVI: Yuu! **

_**Lavi leaps at Kanda, making them both stumble.**_

**KANDA: Get off, me, you...you...BAKA USAGI!**

"Temper," Neah smirked.

"Shut up, baka oni no oujo," Kanda smiled. (translation at the bottom.)

Neah stood up. "You wanna go?"

Kanda and Neah clashed. There was one survivor.

Just kidding. Lenalee stopped them from killing each other.

**BLACKOUT**

"Another!" Lavi was like a little kid.

**Review! I've decided to start translations for anyone struggling.**

**baka usagi: idiot bunny**

**baka Moyashi: idiot beansprout**

**baka oni no oujo: idiot demon princess**


	7. Never Annoy a Stressed Neah 35 Years Ago

**A.N. QueenoftheBlackOrder, I call her Usagi, is being lazy in doing her part, so, sorry for the late update. She hasn't helped at all. Also, below in the following text you'll find one of my Allen beliefs. If you don't agree with it, it'll probably just be for one chapter, so don't worry. I own nothing!**

Lavi still wanted another.

Miranda looked slightly stressed. "Why are we even here?"

"Road sent us here," Lenalee reminded.

**Never Annoy a Stressed Neah: 35 Years Ago**

"Neah's old!" Lavi stood up and pointed at the Noah.

"Mana's older," Neah answered.

Allen scowled.

**MANA: _Mana pokes Neah. _Neah, Neah, Neah**

"Who's this?" Krory asked.

**NEAH: Go away, Mana.**

"Oh," Lenalee looked sympathetic. "This must be hard for you, Allen, Neah," she nodded to both of the males.

They just shrugged it off.

**MANA: _Mana continues to poke his brother. _But I'm older. That's means that you have to do what I say. Marian will snap at you if you don't.**

"Marian as in Cross?" Miranda questioned.

"Yes," the Noah answered.

"Che,"

**NEAH: Says who?**

**MARIAN: _Walks in. _I do.**

"Cross' hair is so short!" Krory gasped.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "This was 35 years ago."

**NEAH: If we really are going to stop the Millennium Earl, I need you guys to shut up.**

"I'm guessing that attempt failed." Lavi observed.

"Yes," Allen said immediately.

"How did you know that?" Lenalee questioned.

Allen just shrugged.

"He was there," Neah answered.

"I am not 35 years old!" the 15 year old glared at his uncle.

"Why would Allen have been there?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"He died in that battle. So did I, but somehow, somewhere, he was reincarnated." the Noah explained slowly.

Lenalee slowly nodded. "So he died, and got reborn 20 years older."

"Yes," Neah nodded.

The exorcists looked at Neah like he was crazy.

"It's true, though,"

_**Mana and Marian shut up.**_

**ALLEN: _Walks in. _Hello! I have arrived! Neah! Neah! Neah!**

"My proof," Neah raised his arms.

"Oh," Lenalee swallowed. "Why didn't Allen know this?"

"It's hard to remember. It's rare, even for our messed up Walker family,"

"How is your family messed up?" Krory asked.

"Noahs, exorcists, psychopaths, some of each, a lot of really weird stuff," Neah shrugged.

Miranda started panicking. "What is Allen?"

"Some of all,"

**NEAH: Shut up!**

**ALLEN: _Whines. _I didn't do anything!**

"They're annoying him." Lenalee frowned.

"Thank you! Now you need to tell them that!" Neah made huge hand-signals.

**NEAH: Yes, yes you did.**

**ALLEN: What did I do?**

**NEAH: You are annoying me.**

"I would never believe that. It's impossible for anything to annoy you now. Then again, nothing can get through your skull; it's too thick," Allen mocked.

"Shut up,"

**ALLEN: Oh, sorry. _Allen bows._**

**MANA: Don't give up!**

"Go Mana! Show him!" Allen smirked.

Lavi was recording everything, no doubt would Bookman want him to.

**NEAH: I thought I told you to shut up.**

**MANA: You did.**

**MARIAN: But we aren't listening.**

"They burned you!" Lavi laughed.

"Che, shut up, baka usagi,"

**ALLEN: Sorry, Neah, but I'll back up Mana and Marian this time.**

**NEAH: I'm surrounded by idiots!**

"I was right when I said that,"

_**Neah leaves the room.**_

**MARIAN: He'll come back in a little bit.**

**MANA: And then we can act as if he's some great leader or something!**

**ALLEN: That will annoy him so much! I can't wait to do it!**

"You're trying to annoy him?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow at Allen's behavior.

"I don't remember any of this!" Allen raised his arms.

"Baka Moyashi,"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

_**Neah comes in a little bit later.**_

_**Marian, Mana, and Allen all get into a straight line and salute.**_

**NEAH: Now, this is how it should be.**

"I shouldn't have had to say that," Neah frowned.

_**Neah walks in a straight line. He flicked Mana on the head; he kept going. Neah ripped a little bit of Marian's hair out.**_

Lavi burst out laughing.

_**Marian does not look amused.**_

Even Lenalee chuckled a bit now.

_**Neah walks back, but Mana rips part of Neah's hair out while his back was turned. Mana returns to his previous position.**_

"It wasn't you?" Neah frowned.

"No!" Allen rubbed his head.

_**Neah punches Allen in the face, believing he did it.**_

"I bet that went out better in your head," Krory chuckled.

"Yeah," Allen agreed.

**ALLEN: This went out better in my head.**

Krory looked minorly disturbed.

**END CLIP**

"I wonder when we'll be leaving," Miranda looked around the room they resided in.

**Review!**


	8. April Fools Day Part 1

**I own nothing!**

**Disclaimed.**

"So," Krory was nervous here, "We're watching another?"

"Yes," Lenalee agreed.

**APRIL FOOLS DAY, PART 1**

"My favorite day of the year!" Lavi cheered.

"Che,"

_**Lavi is roaming the hallways of the Black Order, he pulls out a piece of paper that apparently is a calendar. **_

**LAVI: My favorite day of the year!**

"There is no need to repeat yourself, Lavi!" Allen laughed.

_**Lavi pulls out another piece of paper and writes: 'FIRST TARGET: LENALEE'.**_

"You really have guts in you, don't you?" Lenalee growled a bit.

"Yeah," Lavi joked, "I'm going to get myself killed sometime."

**LENALEE: Hey, Lavi.**

**LAVI: Where're you going? *too innocent***

"Why are you being super innocent? Just crush them with a metal clapse," Neah shrugged.

"Metal clapse?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"Iron fist," he corrected.

**LENALEE: *looks suspicious* To my brother's office, then I'm taking a shower.**

"I don't think you should have said that," Miranda looked extremely standoffish.

_**Lavi**** nods, in apparent understanding. When Lenalee is out of sight he runs to her room, wretches open her door and runs into her bathroom. Replacing her shampoo with a bottle labeled 'Hair Dye'**_

"LAVI!" Lenalee activated her Dark Boots.

"This was a long time ago! It ended fine, didn't it? All's well that ends well!" Lavi spluttered.

_**SOME TIME LATER...**_

**LENALEE: LAVI!**

"Why is everyone repeating themselves today?" Neah crossed his arms over his chest.

_**Lavi, looking heavily beaten up, pulls out the piece of paper again and writes, 'SECOND TARGET: YUU-CHAN'.**_

"Why do you feel the need to write down your target every time?" Allen looked confused.

"I don't know, Moyashi-chan," Bookman Jr. shrugged.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Kanda was about to kill Lavi for having him on the pranking list. There was no way he'd take part in such trival and petty things.

**LAVI: H-hey.**

_**The field of view turns to reveal that it isn't Kanda that Lavi's afraid of...it's Lenalee.**_

Lavi grimaced.

**LAVI: You look stressed out, what's going on?**

**LENALEE: Besides my hair!? Komui's been stressing me out, if he kills any one of the science section, I'll have his hide.**

"Kill anyone in the Science Department?" Neah chuckled. "Now THAT'S a good idea to make my cute little nephew do..."

Let's just say that he was hit over the head several times.

**LAVI: *backs off* Do you want a drink? *offers her alcohol***

**LENALEE: Why not?**

"Why did I say that?" Lenalee hit her head on a table that magically appeared.

_**Lavi is seen next in the hallway, pulling Kanda along by the arm. **_

**LAVI: Come! Yuu! Let's go hang out with Lenalee!**

Kanda growled.

_**Kanda is apparently really, REALLY tired, doesn't resist, but looks at Lavi with dazed, confused eyes.**_

Allen burst out laughing. "I will never forget that,"

Kanda almost killed Allen. Almost.

**LAVI: Er, are you even awake?**

**KANDA: Of course I am, usagi.**

**LAVI: Awake enough to insult me, you must be fine.**

"He's always awake enough to insult you," Krory noticed.

_**They enter the room where Lenalee is staggering around, drunk.**_

**KANDA: Really?**

**LAVI: Why're you blaming me?**

**KANDA: Because I know it was you.**

"Good point," Lavi considered.

**LAVI: *challenging* And if it wasn't?**

"Stop trying to argue, we know it was you," Allen smirked.

**KANDA: It'll be a whole lot quieter around here.**

"Is that a threat?" Neah asked.

"I believe so." Miranda stuttered.

"Okay," the Noah shrugged.

_**Lenalee walks a little closer and promptly passes out.**_

**KANDA: What the %!*#?**

"Kanda cursed!" Allen pointed at the samurai.

"Che,"

**LAVI: Oh, she passed out.**

**KANDA: *looks disturbed* Why?**

"Is Kanda disturbed?" Lenalee looked slightly frightened.

**LAVI: You don't know?**

**KANDA: I'm leaving before Komurin shows up.**

"Good idea," Allen agreed.

**LAVI: Yuu! Save me!**

"He's not going to," Lenalee smirked. She got her revenge! Even if it ment distruction of part of the Black Order.

**KANDA: *glares, then smirks evilly* KOMUI!**

"Run me!" Lavi called.

That was when a golden flash of light circled through the air, and out fell...

_To Be Continued._

**Review! Tell me who you want to show up!**


	9. April Fools Day Part 2

**Disclaimed.**

...and out flew Timcampy.

"Timcampy!" a certain white haired exorcist caught the golem.

The images went back to life.

"Oh," Lavi grinned "This continues?"

Allen groaned. "Great..."

**ALLEN: *accusing tone* What are you doing, Lavi?**

"Are you the next victim, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"It appears so," the white-haired exorcist face-palmed.

**LAVI: Why do you always think I'm up to mischief?**

"Because you are," Allen glared at him.

"It seems as if Allen is right," Neah pondered.

Timcampy flew around Neah's head, making it seem as if he was crazy.

_**Lavi was wedged between the door frame and the stone wall. He was very, very inconspicuous. Except...his red hair stuck out like a sore thumb.**_

Lenalee laughed. "That's not a very good hiding spot,"

"Maybe you should hide your hair?" Miranda suggested.

**ALLEN: Because you _were _trying to hide between the door frame and the wall, weren't you? And why did it look like you were going to pounce when I walked through.**

"If you prank him..." Neah left that hanging.

Lavi gulped.

**KOMUI: Komurin! Attack the mongrel! Thanks for the heads-up, Kanda!**

Kanda growled.

**LAVI: Oh, man.**

**ALLEN: I know you were going around pranking people today, but next time it might be best to do them all at the same time!**

"Why?" Krory asked.

"Because it would seem less suspicious." Allen shrugged.

**LAVI: *in a I'm-so-very-smart-for-a-Bookman manor* Oh, snap.**

"You seem to be so smart in this moment, Lavi," Lenalee feigned innocence.

**KOMUI: KOMURIN, ATTACK!**

**LAVI: Allen! Help me!**

"Oh, he would be running for his life, more likely," Neah noticed.

**ALLEN: You're on your own.**

**LAVI: Why do my pranks always back-fire?**

"Because you don't think them through," Kanda sneered.

_**Lavi is speeding throughout the hallways, Komurin leaving a trail of destruction in it's path.** _

**REEVER: Komui! You idiot!**

"There's my man, Reever!" Lavi smirked.

Miranda questioned, "How could he help you?"

"Oh, snap,"

_**Lavi continues to run until he turns a corner and finds Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen leaning against a wall. No fighting, no end-of-the-world catastrophe, they're just there.**_

**LAVI: Help me!**

"You're on your own," Lenalee decided.

**LENALEE: You're on your own, Lavi. Dyeing my hair and letting me get drunk and freak the living daylights out of Kanda? You were asking for this.**

"There is no need to repeat yourself, Lenalee," Neah looked incredibly amused.

"Shut up,"

**ALLEN: *amused* How'd you freak out Kanda?**

**LAVI: He's never seen a drunk person, apparently.**

"Then, if that's the case, you need to live a little more," the Noah smirked.

"Baka,"

**KANDA: *slightly subdued anger* No, I have, it's just really, really fun to see you get smashed by Komurin.**

"That's true, too," Lenalee agreed.

**REEVER: Exorcist bakas, turn around and help! Or I'll have to call Rouvelier over to take care of you!**

"Do it!" Miranda and Krory yelled.

**ALL EXORCISTS: We're going, we're going!**

"Why don't you like Rouvelier? He has an awesome mustache!" that was Neah.

Allen rolled his eyes.

The screen went dark.

**Review!**


	10. The Fence

**Disclaimed.**

"So, are we going to watch another? Or our we going to do something else here?" Lavi asked, in a state of utter confusion.

"I don't know," Lenalee answered helpfully.

"Che, baka usagi, you wouldn't know what was going to happen if you were facing it head on," Kanda smirked.

"But Yu-chan!" the red head complained.

"Call me that again and you will meet your end," the samurai poked his sword at Lavi.

That was when the light flashed, and upon seeing who it was, Neah turned to his human form.

Who was it?

Link. And Komui.

"LENALEEEEE!" ten cents if you can guess who said that.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee was equally as excited.

"Oi," Link stalked up to the Walkers. "Walker, what is going on here?"

"Road trapped us here, and she is making us watch memories. Most of them have been embarrassing," Allen answered before mock saluting at him. "Two-Spots,"

Let's just say that Allen received a glare.

"Who's this?" Komui was now on suspicious mode. **(AN: That's what I call the mode Komui is in before Komurin comes out.)**

"Neah Walker," Neah introduced himself. "Uncle of Allen and the Fourteenth Noah."

"So, you are only trying to take control of Allen because he's your nephew?" Link proposed.

"No! I simply did not know what I was doing at the time; I was on the brink of death and was failing to be aware of who was around me." the Noah sighed as he turned back into his Noah form. "It's much more comfortable in this form."

Komui was slightly freaked out by having a Noah right by everyone without attacking. "So, are you going to destroy the Order."

"I do not wish to take part in such a trivial disagreements but," Neah got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Destruction is nice..."

"He's the Noah of Destruction." Lavi quickly explained, moving forward to them.

Then, the screen flared to life.

"It looks like we'll be watching another moment," Lenalee was filled with anticipation.

"If it has anything embarrassing about my sweet darling sister, they will face Komurin 683782!" Komui got an evil look in his eyes.

"Not another one!" Allen groaned.

Their attention was then focused on the screen...

But Kanda didn't want to even be there...

**The Fence**

"Why such a title...Do you know anything of this, Walker?" Link looked suspicious.

"No I don't, Two-Spots," Allen was way to intrigued on figuring out what it was about to notice his watch dog much.

_**Lavi was walking along on a solo mission; he noticed that there was a fence on the left of him.**_

"No! No! It can't be this one! Anything but this one!" Lavi wept and wept and wept until Lenalee kicked him. Girl power.

**LAVI: I'm supposed to be on the other side of the fence! _He was clearly frustrated, yet he didn't notice that he was alone._**

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity!" Neah stated helpfully.

"Lavi's been insane since the day he was born," that was Kanda, surprisingly.

**_Here's his great plan._**

**_He decided to climb over the fence which was conveniently a few inches taller than him. Helpful, right? I thought so._**

"You're going to try to climb a fence that is taller than you? Not all of us have Lenalee's Innocence you know..." Krory instructed helpfully.

"Yes! Cause my darling sister is so strong!" Komui cheered.

...And now Lenalee kicked him in the place where no guy should be hit.

**_Lavi grabbed hold of the top of the fence before hoisting himself up._**

**_By now, the Bookman Jr. was on the top of the fence, and that was when he tried to go over the edge. He wouldn't budge._**

"Baka usagi is so stupid he doesn't even know how idiotic that idea was!" Kanda's lips might have turned up a little bit. Or was it my imagination?

**_That's when he realized that his pants were stuck._**

**LAVI: Oh, no!**

_**He jerked really hard, fell on the ground, and his pants were ripped in all of the wrong places.**_

Miranda gasped before covering her eyes. "Sorry for this unfortunate event that has happened to you, Mr. Lavi,"

"Thank you, Miranda,"

_**Let's just say that he groaned.**_

_**Then, he got another brilliant idea.**_

**LAVI: I'll just use my hammer to cover it up.**

"Cause that'll work so well on a mission," Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you need that to fight?" Allen questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, Moyashi, I need my weapon to fight," Lavi patted Allen's head like he was a small child.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" the white haired exorcist pushed Lavi off of him.

_**He walked forward...right into a batch of Akuma.**_

**AKUMA 1: The exorcist has a little problem with his pants!**

"Now the Akuma is teasing you," Krory felt sympathetic towards the red head; maybe because he'd been in a similar situation...

Probably best no to explain THAT.

**LAVI: Shut up or face my rath.**

"Baka usagi has rage?" the samurai smirked.

**AKUMA 2: Who did it? Or did you put it upon yourself? Did something as silly as a fence drag you down? Such a weak little exorcist!**

"Right, WEAK!" you know who said that.

**LAVI: You asked for it.**

_**And they did; Lavi took them all down and grabbed the Innocence.**_

**LAVI: How am I going to explain this one?**

"You send your pants to a tailor before returning!" Neah exclaimed standing up.

"You've been in that situation before?" Lavi gasped.

"Of course! Everyone has to in order to become a real man!" the Noah raised his fist.

"It's happened to me, too!" Krory admitted.

They grouped together, the ripped pants trio will never back down!

As for the other males? It never happened to them. They are not real men.

Kanda was so mad at the world.

**_He walked back an eyed the fence...only to realize that there was a gap in the fence five feet from where he ripped his pants._**

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" Miranda inquired uncertainly.

"Yeah," Lavi bent down from shame.

"Did you actually send your pants to a tailor?" Allen suppressed his laughter.

"Yes..."

"Maybe that'll be the next memory!" Komui got an evil look in his eyes. "All I have to do is protect my darling Lenalee from such males..."

He was ignored.

**LAVI: And NOW I notice it!**

"It's always afterwards..." Neah mourned. "But we are there for each other!"

**END CLIP**

"It's over," Lavi was relieved.

"The next memory could be Lavi's pants being fixed." Road appeared before them.

"You!" the red head wasn't sure for which reason he took out his weapon. Was it because she was a Noah? Or was it because she showed that?

"Or," she thought for a little. "It could be of my dear brother's pants being ripped!"

Neah looked furious.

And another memory started, but which one was it?

**Review!**


	11. The Incident at the Circus

**I own nothing!**

As Road disappeared, a new image appeared on the ever so familiar screen.

"Please no..." Neah was praying.

**The Incident at the Circus**

"No, no, no, no, no! Why? Why must it be this one?" the Noah collapsed on the ground weeping.

"It's okay!" Lavi notified dramatically. "I'll be here for you!"

"Thank you, I'll need it!" Neah went along with Lavi.

**NEAH: _in circus makeup_ This is going to be one awesome show!**

"It was completely unawesome," Neah murmured.

**MANA: _appears beside him _You always think that these things are awesome.**

"Mana!" Allen kind of cheered up a little bit.

"This is Mana Walker?" Link observed the figure, jotting down some notes on his appearances.

The two Walkers in the room frowned.

"You're taking the fun out of everything!" Neah complained.

**NEAH: Not everything can be awesome! Like you, you are on my unawesome list.**

"Oh, Mana just got burned." Bookman Jr. covered his mouth.

"Shut up, baka usagi."

"Sorry, Yu!" Lavi apologized.

Kanda's sword was at Lavi's chest. "Never say my name again."

**MANA: _offended _What's that supposed to mean?**

**NEAH: That you are not awesome?**

"That is what it means..." Lenalee frowned.

"See? Someone gets me!" Neah smiled.

"If you fancy my sister I'm going to tear you to shreds!" an evil light appeared in the eyes belonging to Komui Lee.

**MANA: You are going to get it...**

**NEAH: Up, that's my signal! Gotta go, bye! _Neah hurriedly leaves.  
><em>**

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," Lavi shook his head no. "That is not how we do things around here."

"Well too bad!" the Noah stuck his tongue out at Bookman Jr.

**_Out in the open circus, Neah is the only one in the view of people. Neah and a ladder._**

"You are doing this act!" Allen burst out laughing.

"What's this act?" Krory questioned.

"You'll see."

**NEAH: _Rolls his eyes. _Mana! You need to be here too!**

"But I thought you were trying to escape him..." Lenalee frowned.

"I was, but he was needed for that specific act," Neah informed.

_**Mana enters the room, glaring at Neah.**_

**MANA: Neah...**

**NEAH: _innocent _What did I do wrong?**

"A lot of things," surprisingly this was Kanda smirking.

**MANA: Never mind...**

_**Neah looks as if he had succeeded in something great.**_

"It was so awesome..." Neah smiled in nostaliga.

"Great..." Allen rolled his eyes.

**MANA: Idiot, climb the ladder already. People are staring.**

"They are giving you funny looks..." Miranda mentioned.

**NEAH: Oh, right. **

_**Neah starts to climb the ladder, but as he made it to the top, the ladder swung down and Neah was now almost on the floor.**_

"That is so amazing!" Lavi bounced up in down. "Can I try? Can I? Can I?"

"Maybe later," Neah chuckled.

Meanwhile Link was writing down everything that was happening...

**MANA: I think I'll enjoy this...  
><strong>

_**Mana purposefully puts his foot in Neah's face.**_

The room minus Link and Kanda burst out laughing.

_**Once Mana had made it to the top, the ladder swung again and Neah was on top.**_

**NEAH: Success! Survival of the fittest!**

"Then you're going down." Allen glared at him.

"Creepy..." Neah muttered.

**MANA: _Swings up again _Then you are going down.**

"That actually is kind of creepy..." Krory murmured.

_**Neah and Mana swing up and down, switching who was at the top and who was at the bottom.**_

_**Then, Mana hopped off, and the ladder swung down so that Neah was at an almost face plant.**_

"Now you are stuck." Allen groaned.

"Why?" Lenalee questioned.

"Because Mana purposefully got off wrong." Neah narrowed his eyes.

**NEAH: Mana! Help me!**

**MANA: Do you remember when you told me that I was on your unawesome list? Yeah, well, you're getting out of this one yourself.**

Kanda smirked. "Now this is more like it."

**NEAH: Mana!**

_**Neah attempts to get to the ground be himself, but his pants snag on a hook. It rips in all of the wrong places.**_

The room except the trio of ripped pants burst out laughing.

"I feel so sorry for you, dude," Lavi patted the mourning Noah on the back.

_**Mana busts out laughing, along with the crowd, but Neah is just sitting there in his embarrassment.**_

"Now that's just mean..." Komui frowned.

**NEAH: You'll pay for this.**

**MANA: _teasing _I'm sure I will, but you might want to focus on covering up first.**

"That always makes top priority." Krory stated.

_**He laughs again before leaving the stage.**_

**NEAH: You're gonna die tonight! _It is clear that Neah changes from his human form to his noah form while he runs off of the stage, presumably to kill his older brother._**

**_END CLIP_**

"Did you actually attack him?" Link demanded.

Neah rolled his eyes. "No, I just wouldn't tak to him for a long time.

"Another!" Komui cried tears of laughter.

**Review!**


	12. The Pole

**I own nothing!**

Another image popped up...but this one had Lavi on it.

"Uh oh," Lavi hid his face. "I think I know what time this one is." he groaned.

"I bet the usagi looked like an idiot," Kanda looked away.

"But Yu-chan!" Bookman Jr. cried.

Mugen came out that day, and it was right on Lavi's chest.

"No fighting!" Lenalee separated them with one kick.

**The Pole**

Lavi groaned some more. "I was right..."

"What did you do, Lavi?" Allen was generally curious.

"You'll see,"

"Great," the white haired teenager groaned.

**LAVI: Vanessa, do you want to go to the St. Louis Cathedral?**

"She's going to reject him," Kanda predicted.

Lavi just smirked.

**VANESSA: Okay, Lavi.**

The samurai only grumbled a bit.

"What were you saying, Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up, baka usagi," Mugen was at Lavi's throat.

"Okay," Bookman Jr. quickly backed away.

_**Vanessa didn't really want to go to a 'stupid cathedral', but she just needed to amuse Lavi at this point.**_

_**The couple made their way towards the St. Louis Cathedral, Vanessa more reluctant than Lavi.**_

"She doesn't really want to go..." Neah mused.

"I think she's just amusing him at this point." Komui agreed.

**LAVI: And then there is this really cool arch...**

"Are you fangirling about theh St. Louis Cathedral?" Miranda questioned.

"Yes," Lavi sulked.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's quite all right." Bookman Jr. quickly reassured.

_**Lavi spotted a pole. It was a pole that was a little taller than him, but hey, he used to be great at jumping poles.**_

_**He also wanted to impress Vanessa.**_

"Impressing girls," Neah rolled his eyes. "It goes a long way."

"How?" Lenalee inquired, she was generally curious about what goes on in a male's mind.

"If you succeed, the girl could be with you forever. If you fail...well I think that is self explanatory." the Noah explained.

_**The Bookman in training charged straight at the pole.**_

Allen burst out laughing. "You are trying to...do a circus act!"

Lavi blushed dramatically.

"Did you fail?" Krory questioned.

"You'll see."

"I really hate that phrase," Lenalee frowned.

"If my darling Lenalee doesn't like it, it must never exist again!" Komui's eyes glinted. "The next person who says it will face the rath of Komurin!"

Lenalee regretted saying that now.

"Where does he make these things?" Lavi cursed.

"NO CURSING IN FRONT OF LENALEE!" Komui cried. "DON'T EVEN BE NEAR LENALEE!"

**VANESSA: What are you doing?**

_**Lavi planted his hands at the very top of the pole, and he launched himself up.**_

_**Only he stopped right at the top.**_

"Stupid!" Allen stood up straight. "You never do that!"

"You're gonna die!" Neah stood up with Allen. At the exact same time.

"You know," Komui started. "I can see similarities between you two."

Allen immediately blushed.

"I'm similar to Allen!" Neah started to fangirl.

_**He was scared.**_

**LAVI: Oh, man, now I don't know what to do.**

_**He was supposed to launch directly forward, but that would mean launching himself onto a busy street.**_

_**Sidetracking, Lavi fell to the side with a big THUD.**_

Neah and Allen winced.

"Did he break something?" Miranda inquired.

"It's impossible to get through that fail without breaking something." Neah scowled. "If he didn't break anything, he's God himself."

**VANESSA: Lavi! _She ran towards Bookman Jr._**

"She cares!" Lenalee gasped.

"She probably left him after that incident." Kanda had regained his dignity from being incorrect.

**LAVI: I'm all right...**

**VANESSA: Are you sure you don't want to get that checked out. _Perhaps she secretly wanted to get out of going through the cathedral too._**

"I think she just doesn't want to go to the cathedral," Krory mentioned.

Lavi cursed, how had he not seen it before?

"NO CURSING IN FRONT OF LENALEE!"

Lenalee decided to kick her brother then.

"Lenalee is so strong!" Komui gasped for breath from being hit where no man should be hit.

All of the males winced.

**LAVI: No, we can go through the cathedral.**

_**And they did, but when they got out, Lavi's arm was swollen.**_

"Yeah, he broke something," Lenalee stated lamely.

"Knew it," Neah smirked.

Allen knew it all along too.

**VANESSA: Are you sure you don't want to get that checked out?  
><strong>

**LAVI: I supposed you are right, I'll go to the hospital. You can go home, if you like.**

"And this is where she ditches you," Kanda leaned forward.

Lavi smirked again.

**VANESSA: I'm staying with you.**

This time the samurai leaned back with a few curses.

"HOW DARE YOU CURSE-" Komui was cut off by another kick.

The males winced again.

**LAVI: _Shrugged _Whatever suits you.**

_**They headed towards the nearest hospital where Lavi and Vanessa found out how Bookman Jr.'s actions effected him.**_

_**He broke his elbow that day.**_

Lavi winced again. "Thank God it's over,"

"I feel so bad for you right now it's not even funny," Krory frowned.

"Why is it always you?" Neah inquired.

Bookman Jr. only shrugged. "No idea."

The Ripped Pants Trio is back together!

**END CLIP**

"Are we watching another?" Lenalee asked.

A golden flash of light filled the room.

**Who do you want it to be? Review!**


	13. Flexibility Can Be A Curse

**I own nothing! Okay, guys, I've decided to start answering reviews. Here we go:**

**Yuki Walker-The Kitsune: I don't think bringing him here would make a whole lot of sense, saying that Road is technically attacking them. But good idea!**

**LovePuppy25: I can have this next video or so be of Link, but, saying as he is already there, I can't really bring him.**

**RAGNOROKgirl564: That is such a good idea that I really want to use it. :)**

**DemonBunnys: Saying as Tyki is a Noah, it wouldn't really make sense because Road is technically attacking them, but I like the Cross idea.**

**Alexis-senpai: I like that idea! Next chapter, maybe?**

**SunsetKitsune: Hm, so many choices with that idea! It may take a little while, though.**

**I still own nothing. Also, sorry if I suck at drunk people writing.**

There were only two people standing when the light diminished. Two people. Two people who were really familiar to Neah and Allen, but the others only recognized the one with red hair. Someone could only recognize the other if they had been really watching the videos, via Bookman Jr.

It was Marian Cross and Mana Walker.

All Cross did was try to stay away from everyone, but Mana was different. He immediately did some sort of leap and landed on top of Neah and Allen.

Allen was the one to burst into giggles, but Neah was not amused.

"Get off, you old man!" the Noah stood up, a tick mark appearing on his head. "I thought you were done with that phase. We will never speak of this again!"

That only made Allen laugh harder.

"Traitor!" Neah glared at Allen.

"Hypocrite!" Allen stood up to attempt to match Neah.

But he failed; Neah ended up being taller.

"Moyashi," that was Kanda. Cold, stoic, Kanda.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Yup, Allen was awake.

"You guys are fighting again." Mana had eyes of mischief right now.

"You do anything funny," Cross lifted Judgment up.

"You do anything stupid," Mana lifted...a screwdriver up? It had a green point.

"Do you have Innocence?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes," he did not move his screwdriver.

"What does it do?" Komui observed the Innocence, fixing the angle of his glasses a little.

"It basically traps anything in a beam, and I can move the beam around to get more Akuma and Noah and stuff. All the stuff in the beam follows me around until I fire it. Then, anything trapped in the beam immediately disintegrates," Mana stated like it was perfectly normal.

"That's some powerful stuff." Lavi approved.

"Yeah, but it requires a lot of energy.

"I don't like it," Neah pouted.

"You don't like Innocence in general, Neah," Cross was getting impatient.

The screen lit up.

**Flexibility Can Be A Curse**

"If this is what I think it is..." Mana had a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"What do you think it is?" Allen looked generally curious.

"Nothing...It just involves Cross, Neah, you, and I playing poker, and we all end up drunk..." the clown smiled drunkenly.

_**Cross, Mana, Neah, and Allen were all sitting around a circular table. This took place at least 35 years ago.**_

"I was right!" Mana stood up in his victory pose.

"Allen is so going to get it," Neah snickered.

"What's going to happen?" Lenalee questioned.

"It just involves..." Mana started to repeat what he had said earlier.

"I think Miss Lee wants you to elaborate." Link was getting annoyed.

"Oh, shut up, Two Spots," all of the Walkers (Neah, Mana, and Allen) chorused.

"You guys are so alike it's creepy." Krory slowly backed away.

**CROSS: You will never beat me!**

"I don't think we ever finished that game..." Allen pouted.

"Then, we shall finish it after this scene!" Neah stood up and mocked Mana's victory pose.

"Mockery!" Mana stood up and struck his offended pose.

"They are acting like clowns," Lavi frowned.

"Well, they technically are clowns..." Miranda mentioned.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Bookman Jr. blushed.

_**They were playing poker. Not strip poker, but you lose around you take a drink poker. With alcohol.**_

"Is it just me, or does Walker look like he's drunk?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"It actually does look like he's drunk," Komui confirmed.

"But Allen can't lose poker! He never does!" Krory gasped.

"Yeah, but he gets drunk from smelling alcohol," Neah pursed his lips.

"That will have to be fixed...We'll work on it..." Cross was evil. Pure evil.

**MANA: I don't mind getting drunk I haven't been drunk in a long time. _He made dramatic movements, making his foot go over the handle of the chair and leaning the other way. His hands were in the air in a what the hell position._**

"Modern art!" Neah shouted out.

"...What?" Lavi looked confused.

But the Walkers had all burst out laughing.

"I don't get it. What?" Bookman Jr. looked confused.

"Leave it; the Moyashi's family is all wacko," Kanda growled.

Now, the Walkers were out for Kanda's blood.

"You guys are creepy," Lenalee muttered.

Komui's eyes glinted. "MY DARLING LENALEE IS AFRAID OF THE WALKERS! THE WALKERS MUST BE ELIMINATED!"

"Don't tell me you have a Komurin hidden somewhere..." Lavi muttered.

"ATTACK, KOMURIN 87489345978!" the mad scientist commanded, pressing a huge red button that came from no where.

But it didn't work.

"KOMURIN! YOUR ORDERS!" Komui hit the buttons again.

It turns out that Komurin did fire, but the Walkers stealthily took it down.

"You guys are nuts," Cross looked at them grinning crazily on top of a dead robot with no emotion.

"Aw, Marian!" Neah pouted.

"Get down from there!" Lenalee called. "You'll fall and break something."

That caused them to be rebellious and jump down.

Link was taking notes on the Walker family's insanity. He would have to tell the Order that Allen and his family is not mentally stable.

"It was an inside joke," Mana was only giggling now.

"Maybe it will be mentioned in the next video," Neah shrugged.

"You never know," Allen continued.

**ALLEN: I personally don't want to. I hate alcohol. Absolutely hate it. _He had a crazed smile, like he was already drunk just by smelling the beverage._**

"Allen's drunk," Lavi face palmed.

"Allen and alcohol never ends well," Lenalee looked nervous.

**CROSS: This will be fun, then.**

"For you, maybe," Allen glared at Cross. "Not for me."

"That's just because you were drunk!" Cross objected.

**NEAH: Don't mess with Allen-kun! _He leapt upon the teenager, practically squeezing the life out of him._**

"Yeah...Don't mess with me," the white haired teenager grinned stupidly.

"Is he drunk, Yu?" Lavi asked.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME!"

Let's just say that Lavi had a sword to his throat. Poor Lavi.

**CROSS: Whatever, _he dealt the hands, purposefully giving Allen the bad cards._**

"Cheater!" Mana stood up in his blaming position.

"Everybody shut up!" Cross literally forced Mana back into his chair.

"Cross! I choose you!" Neah stood up now in a pointing out position.

"For what?" the general had to force Neah down, too.

"For standing the rest of the scene," the Noah replied cheekily.

**ALLEN: Get off, Neah. _He was rather calm about this, besides the fact that he was drunk._**

**NEAH: But who would protect you against Marian?  
><strong>

"I can protect myself!" Allen complained.

**ALLEN: I can protect myself.**

Lavi looked at Allen seriously. "You don't know how creepy that is."

"I think I do," the teenager with Innocence in his left arm countered.

**NEAH: Are you sure?**

**ALLEN: Yes!**

**NEAH: All right, if you are sure..._He gets off of the teenager._**

**ALLEN: _Proudly _I'm a genius!**

"No, you're not!" Cross stated in a similar tone.

"Walker can be really stupid some times." Link added.

"Two Spots!" Allen complained.

Link blew up that day.

**CROSS: Right...**

_**The cards are dealt and Mana and Neah are forced to exit the game almost immediately. They were both drunk.**_

"You guys suck..." Cross commented.

"That's not very nice," Mana pouted.

"We'll make it through this together!" Neah held onto his brother dramatically.

_**Cross and Allen were still in the game. Cross was slightly tipsy, but Allen was full out drunk since when he first smelled the alcohol.**_

"Who's going to win?" Lavi stated dramatically.

"Lavi, they already said that they never finished that game..." Lenalee looked confused.

"Oh, right..." Bookman Jr. blushed.

"It's almost time..." Allen groaned.

"What?" Link looked curious. This could be a huge lead.

"The title will make sense in a little bit..." the teenager groaned.

**ALLEN: You will never win. _He laughed a little before falling out of his chair._**

"You hit the floor!" Cross yelled.

Two of the Walkers, you can probably guess which ones, burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Allen was frustrated.

**_Cross, Neah, and Mana all met each other's eyes. It was time._**

**_They swarmed Allen, practically tying him up in knots, and they could do that because he was just that flexible._**

"Oh," Lavi burst out laughing.

"They literally tied you in a knot!" Lenalee gasped.

"Che, Moyashi is so helpless and weak," Kanda smirked.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA! IS THAT SO HARD? TWO SYLLABLES! IS THAT TOO DIFFICULT FOR YOUR TINY BRAIN?" Allen wasn't the happiest person right now.

"Whatever..."

**_Allen was laughing the whole time._**

"Yup, he's drunk," Lavi confirmed.

**_He was tied in a complicated knot that included doing a sort of thing with his legs that was way more impressive than a split. His legs were forming a 360 degree angle, which is to say, very impressive._**

"That's, like, a double split!" Lenalee gasped.

"It's a split, and then he bent his leg around his body again!" Komui was amazed.

**MANA: He's going to murder us when he comes around.**

**CROSS: If he comes around. _He swirls a bottle of alcohol._**

"I remember that I hated you guys for a long time. You made me drunk for, like, two years!" the white haired teenager pouted.

"Are you serious?" Krory gasped.

"Yes," Allen frowned. "Sadly,"

**_They share an evil glance. If he comes around indeed._**

"We looked so evil!" Neah cackled.

Link wrote something down, but didn't let anyone see it.

**END CLIP**

"Thank God, it's over!" Allen sighed with relief.

"I'm here for you, Moyashi!" Lavi raised a hand.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"I wonder what the next video will be," Lenalee wondered.

"It could be anything," Miranda shrugged.

**Review!**


	14. Going Back in Time

**I own nothing! LISTEN UP: SORRY FOR THE NO VIDEO THING IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I AM MAKING A SCENE CHANGE FOR SOMETHING EVEN BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**XHikariSoraX: Mana is totally amazing! I love Walker craziness. :)**

**DemonBunnys: Cross=disaster. That's how it always should be. I love Cross with all of the Walkers! They are so amusing!**

**Hi7807: You don't have to wait anymore, my friend!**

**SunsetKitsune: I should have more time to update because I'm off from school!**

The image flickered, then went out. That was when Road appeared.

"Hey," Neah saluted.

Road rolled her eyes. "Now, you know what I think would be more amusing than this?" she licked her lips.

"What is it?" Link was looking for more information about her.

"What if...I took you somewhere else? That would be even more amusing than it is now! I mean, this set up here is getting old," Road gestured towards the table and couches around her. "It could use some spicing up. Something...sweeter."

"What do you mean be that?" Komui frowned.

"A different setting. One the Walkers would find...familiar..." she smiled sadistically.

"Where is this location?" Mana stood up confidently.

"Cardiff...the day the circus performed the Nutcracker. **(AN I have no idea if the Nutcracker was still around back then.)"** Road grinned.

"No...Don't tell me that's what you'll make us watch next..." Allen groaned.

"Of course that is what you'll watch next!" Road grinned. "I find all the costumes you guys are forced to wear amusing!"

"Oooh, what costumes are you forced to wear?" Lavi grinned.

"Well, Allen was a small back then," Mana looked Allen over, "Well, smaller."

That made the group from the Black Order and Neah (even Kanda!) burst out laughing. Except for Allen.

"It's not funny!" Allen protested.

"But, Moyashi, it is," Lavi had tears coming from his eyes.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Once the laughter died down, Lavi asked again. "What costumes did Allen have to wear?"

"He was a soldier..." Neah reminisced. "And SO cute..."

"Well," Bookman Jr. thought over that concept. "The soldiers are usually played by children..."

That caused another round of laughter.

Krory shook off his laughter. "What were you guys?" he gestured towards Neah and Mana.

They blushed.

"I was a really old man that could make the toys come to life..." Neah frowned.

"You were that guy? The guy with the big stick? With the white hair?" Lavi fell down laughing.

"He was perfect for that part." Mana was in an apparent state of nostaligia.

"If you want to live, you will run away now..." Neah threatened dully.

"What were you, if you don't mind me asking?" Miranda questioned shyly.

"Actually, I was the Nutcracker..." Mana looked proud at his main role.

"He had to wear the funny mask in the beginning." Neah mentioned.

Road stepped forward. "I believe we have to go now..." she clapped her hands.

That was when Link asked the question. "Isn't the Nutcracker a ballet?"

"Yeah," Road looked at him like he was stupid.

"All right," this is what he jotted down in his notebook of supreme notes for Rouvelier.

_Allen, Mana, and Neah (the 14th) all can do ballet._

He wasn't sure if that was important, but hey, that is some solid blackmail.

A golden light flashed around all of them, and they were transported to a scene that took place more than 35 years ago. When the circus completed the Nutcracker.

They were in front of a large crowd, near an area labeled Ticket Booth; that was when Road disappeared.

"So, how do we get in?" Lavi inquired.

"By buying tickets, baka usagi." Kanda was secretly looking forward to seeing the Walkers dressed up in stupid clothes.

"Right," Mana ran away and came back with a huge stack of tickets. "Let's go in."

They went in.

"You don't understand how awkward this is." Allen glared at the floor.

"But Allen," Lenalee pouted. "I always found the soldiers cute!"

"They are cute," Neah pulled Allen a little closer to him. No girls. Or boys, for that matter...

That was when the light in the auditorium faded out.

**So, yeah, sorry for not having a video, but I hope the next chapter will make up for that! Review!**


	15. The Nutcracker

**I own nothing!**

**Hi7807: In order to see what is next, look to the (rainbow) non bold part. :)**

**DemonBunnys: Thanks, I thought it was a good idea too! Too bad my sister doesn't...She thinks the Nutcracker is boring. It's _classic!_**

Lenalee sat up straight as the lights went out.

"It's starting!" Lavi squealed like a little girl.

"The usagi's more feminine than I thought." Kanda smirked.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up, baka usagi!" the samurai grabs his sword and presses it up against Lavi

"No fighting! I want to watch!" Lenalee glared at those around her. She was scary when she wanted to be...

**It is Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum house - A large and grand house with the most beautiful tree imaginable. The Stahlbaums are hosting their annual Christmas party, welcoming the arrival of their family and friends. The children, Clara and Fritz, are dancing and playing as they welcome their friends too.**

"No one's arrived yet!" Lavi whined.

Thankfully, they were in their own little world thanks to Road. The other spectators could not hear or see them; at least they didn't react to Mugen...

That would have been bad.

"Wait five more seconds." Mana snickered.

**The party grows festive with music and dance as godfather Drosselmeyer arrives. He is a skilled clock and toy maker and always full of surprises. Drosselmeyer draws everyone's attention as he presents two life-size dolls. They are the delight of the party, each taking a turn to dance.**

"Ooooo, is that Neah?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes," Neah was curled up in a ball on his seat.

Link was observing the make up on each of the performers. It looked almost like a painting...he took out his notebook.

_Make up in the Brunswick Auditorium of England is stellar...It could be used to disguise the exorcists from Akuma and Noah. That would be quite an advantage._

He went back looking at one of the dolls. It was a life-sized soldier, but without the make up it would be...

Allen Walker.

"Do you see that soldier doll over there?" Link asked the others.

Allen groaned, he knew what the watch dog was at.

"What about it?" Lenalee inquired.

"That doll is Walker here," Link gestured to the groaning teen next to him.

"Really?" the female exorcist looked at the doll more carefully. "It is!"

That was when the soldier doll ended it's dance with a split.

"Ow," Lavi could feel it from here.

"It didn't hurt that much," Allen frowned.

"Not all of us are as flexible as you, moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

The soldier doll is man handled off of the stage; the soldier doesn't move at all. He is perfectly still as he is carried parallel to the floor.

"They man-handled my Allen!" Neah cried out indignantly. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" the Noah turns to glare at his older brother. "YOU were aware of this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have reacted the same way you are right now." Mana was rather calm about this.

**The children begin to open gifts when Drosselmeyer presents his to Clara and Fritz. Although his gift to Fritz is quite nice, he gives Clara a beautiful Nutcracker that becomes the hit of the party.**

"Mana's tiny!" Lavi squints at the figure.

"Baka Usagi...that's not the sanmaine (the clown)...that's just a doll." Kanda glared at Bookman Jr.

"No it's not! Mana said he was the Nutcracker!"

"Lavi, actually that is just a doll. When the Nutcracker becomes life-sized, I come in." Mana corrected.

Lavi mumbled something about spoiling kid's dreams.

** Fritz becomes jealous and, having a bit more spunk than a boy should have, grabs the nutcracker from Clara and promptly breaks it. Clara is heartbroken looking on as Drosselmeyer quickly repairs the Nutcracker with a handkerchief he magically draws from the air.**

"Fritz is so mean!" Miranda frowned.

"If anyone does that to my darling Lenalee, they'll have to face Komurin 823579275983427692478697892748957829789!"

"Weren't you in the billions only a few videos ago? How did you get that high that fast?" Krory looked confused.

"Well, I can multitask." Komui grinned evilly.

"When you should be working..." Lenalee glares at her brother.

**As the evening grows late, the guests depart and the Stahlbaum family retires for the evening. Clara, worried about her beloved Nutcracker, sneaks back to the tree to check on him, falling asleep with him in her arms.**

"Such a sweet little girl..." Lenalee sighed.

Kanda mumbled something about weak emotions.

**As the clock strikes midnight strange things begin to happen. Clara begins shrinking as her beautiful Christmas tree grows high above her. The toys around the tree come to life while the room fills with an army of mice, led by the fierce Mouse King. As the Nutcracker awakens, he leads his army of toy soldiers into battle with the mice. The Mouse King corners the Nutcracker and battles him one-on-one. The Nutcracker seems to be no match for the Mouse King.**

"There I am!" Mana told Lavi.

"Oh!" Lavi got it now. "But you are about to die."

"Maybe, maybe not." the clown's eyes sparkled. "I can't tell you that, can I?"

Bookman Jr. glared at Mana. He wanted answers!

**The Nutcracker and his army can go on no longer and are captured by the mice and their King. Clara makes a final daring charge throwing her slipper at the Mouse King, hitting him square on the head. The Mouse King drops to the floor and the mice run away, carrying off their leader's lifeless body.**

"What is that slipper made out of?" Lavi's eyes widened.

"It's a slipper. Cotton. Polyester. The works." Neah shrugged.

"How can cotton and polyester kill something that is much, much larger than the wearer? That's impossible!" Bookman Jr. was searching for answers.

"It's just a story, Lavi." Allen rolls his eyes. "The author can make anything happen. If he wants an antagonist to die from being hit by a slipper, he can do it."

Lavi was now grumbling about how not everything had a neat and tidy ending.

**The Nutcracker turns into a Prince and takes Clara on a journey to the Land of Snow, an enchanted forest wonderland where they are welcomed by dancing snowflakes.**

"The snowflakes are dancing..." Link muttered.

"The author wanted it to happen, so it happened!" Allen explained.

Everyone groaned...not another catch phrase...

**The Prince escorts Clara to the Land of Sweets where they are greeted by the Sugar Plum Fairy. The Prince tells her about their daring battle with the army of mice and she rewards them with a celebration of dances.**

"Why would anyone want to watch dances as a reward? That's so stupid..." Kanda glared at all of the figures dancing on screen. If looks could kill...

**The Spanish Dance occurs.**

The group watched in amazment as the dancers completed the difficult looking dance without fault.

**The Arabian Dance** **follows.**

"I like their costumes." Lavi was in strike mode.

"Shut up, baka usagi," Kanda was trying to tune everything out.

**The Russian Dance is danced.**

"They are the only ones so far not wearing ballet shoes..." Lenalee burst out laughing.

"What?" Krory questioned.

"Allen, Neah, and Mana were wearing ballet shoes!"

That sent everyone except the stoic (Kanda and Link) and the Walkers laughing.

**The Chinese Dance is watched.**

"Why are they using fans?" Cross asked.

"Culture." the Lees rolled their eyes.

**The Mirliton Dance is next.**

"That kind of creepy..." Miranda swallowed.

"They were all under her dress?" Lavi looked like he wanted in too.

He was hit in the head by a mysterious force.

**The Waltz of Flowers is danced.**

"Flowers! That is so important!" Lavi rolled his eyes. He would rather watch the Mirliton Dance again.

**As a finale, the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier dance a beautiful Pas De Deux.**

"The Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" Lavi was interrupted.

"Shut up, baka usagi!" Kanda had Mugen out again.

**Clara awakens from her dream and finds herself by her Christmas tree with her beloved Nutcracker.**

"It was all a dream?" Komui stared in amazement. "I'd never be able to think something up that weird."

The Walkers were snickering. A lot of people have seen the Nutcracker before! Why hadn't they?

"I think you would be able to think of something that weird..." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"I know! I could add a function in Komurin that induces sleep in its victim-I mean patient-and gives them a crazy dream!" Komui got an evil glint in his eye.

Oh no...

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to kill me?**

**Review!**


End file.
